


Luminescence

by WORLDLWT



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Arranged Marriage, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Dark Zayn, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fairies, Fairy Harry, Fairy Louis, Fairy Tale Style, Fairy Zayn, Fairy/Nonhuman Path, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Get Married, Light-Hearted, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis is a fairy, Louis-centric, Love Triangles, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pixie Louis, Prince Harry Styles, True Love, larry stylinson - Freeform, zayns a dark fairy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a light fairy who was born with a combination of all the fairy talents. The only other fairy with these qualities is Harry, the realms young king who is in search of a mate. Harry decides to be Louis mentor in hopes that the small pixie will fall in love with him. Everything's going as planned until a banished dark fairy who was supposed to marry Harry returns to defend his position as Harrys future partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminescence

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my summer fic this year and I'm very excited for it! I've had this chapter stored away in my computer for about a month so feedback would be wonderful and enjoy :) 
> 
> follow me on twitter @WORLDLWT

**Louis POV**

I was swept off my feet as I witnessed the beautifully calming sound of a child's first laugh, The winds swirled around me lifting me up while they caressed me in their soft, loving arms. I was lightly placed on a dirt floor my knees hit the ground and as I looked down at my white clothes I could see the marks of brown dirt. I slowly arose from my knees standing small in the middle of a dirt circle. I looked around at the smiling faces. Faces that looked a lot like my own. For the first time in my short existence I am in the presence of other fairies. A figure dressed in all white with long shimmering wings that were shinning like a freshly polished diamond approached me. Slowly his face was shown. He was beautiful and majestic and as I looked down at my small and dirty hands I felt insecurity creep up my spine placing its cold hands on my shoulders. His eyes were the color of the leaves in the trees way above our heads and the freshly dewed grass below our feet. Mine shone like the sea in the early morning or like the sky on a beautiful spring day. My fringe fell in between my eyes and I flicked it away quickly. This mans hair was curly and beautiful and fell neatly covering hid ears. Finally he reached me standing tall and confident. He reached forward a big hand was now facing me. I placed my extremely smaller hand in his cautiously. He smiled stretching his plump pink lips to reveal two rows of perfectly white and straight teeth. I smiled slightly fighting the insecurities that were clawing at me from behind.

He spoke in a low and soft voice that could calm the roughest seas. "Hello Louis Tomlinson. My name is King Styles but please feel free to refer to me as Harry." 

I nodded at him and smiled softly feeling his hand wrap around mine more urging me to speak. "Hello Harry."

He dropped my hands and moved them to either side of my head. My once lifeless wings flew up and fluttered slightly. They were a shimmering golden color. They sparkled softly in the sun. The insecurity I felt moments ago seemed to disappear slightly.

Harry smiled at me reattaching our hands before saying, "Lets see how well you fly!"In seconds I was lifting off the ground the buzzing of my wings was a soft and reassuring hum. The fairies cheered as I floated next to Harry who's hand was engulfing mine.

Harry raised his other hand addressing the crowd who then became quiet. "Light fairies, Animal fairies, Water fairies, Wind fairies and Tech fairies today Louis will be choosing his gift!" A loud round of cheers and screams came from the fairies.

I smiled as Harry set me back down and with a snap of his fingers five stumps with 5 objects laid out before me. Harry lightly let my hand drop and smiled at me gesturing towards the objects. "The choice is yours Louis."

I smiled nodding at the majestic man beside me looking down the rows, a small sin was to my left and a hammer all the way to my right. There was silence in the fairy crowd. The technology fairies laid in green among the grass smiling brightly at me. The animal fairies were sitting onto of chipmunks and squirrels patiently awaiting my decision. The wind fairies sat together a raven majestically sat in the middle eyeing me. I shook it off and looked at the water fairies watching from a pond fishes propped themselves beside them watching me. Finally the light fairies wrapped in gold outfits with tans like no other fairies.

I smiled stepping forward. The ground instantly started to shake all the gifts shot off beams of light into the sky the raven that was once quietly sitting shot into the sky screaming. The fairies all gasped and Harry wrapped his hands around my waist pulling me backwards towards his chest. The raven shot down into the middle of the dirt circle where I once stood.

The raven started shaking and twisting his neck until he became a man. He had black hair and a perfectly structured face. He stood thin and tall as the crowd gasped. Harry pulled me behind him and stood taller than the mysterious man.

The man smiled "Harold its nice to see you again my love." He craned his neck to look behind Harry and into my eyes "What a small purebred. They're usually taller." 

Harry stepped forward "Malik what don't you understand about being banished! Must I put up a curse to make sure you don't get in or can you actually follow instruction?" 

The man stroked Harrys arm. "Silly boy. Put up a curse for all I care ill get in but for now keep an eye on you're new pixie because ill be watching him." With that a tornado of dirt surrounded him and when it settled he was gone and the word light was left in the ground. 

Harry smiled at me taking my hand again all the fairies looked scared and confused even though they couldn't hear the conversation between the two majestic men. 

Harry then cleared his throat "From this day forth Louis Tomlinson will work as a Light fairy!" I turned to ask about the man but all I saw was a swirl of flowers that fell softly in a pile where Harry once stood.

Two girls in gold approached me. They smiled brightly "Im Ella and this is Wren! We are the light fairies official greeting party!" I smiled at Ella her tan skin and long brown hair glowed under the power of the sun. Wren was also tan but with shiny blonde hair that glistened in the light.

I shook each of their hands and they guided me to the home of the light fairies. In the highest parts of the trees laid the light fairy homes. Ella explained that we rest up here so we can be the first ones to catch the sundays. Wren also explained to me that Iris the head of the light fairies would soon be teaching me how to make a rainbow. I looked my hands and realized that soon they will be creating things and I will officially be a fairy not just one waiting patiently for their wings. 

The girls then lead me to my new home. It was a small golden sun shaped dome with beautiful windows and everything. Inside I had everything a starting fairy could need including sun catchers and rainbow holders.

Ella opened up the closet to reveal racks of golden outfits. She smiled "Pick one you like because you're having dinner with the king in 20 minutes!" 

She turned to leave but I stopped her "Wait! The king has dinner with all his new fairies?" She shook her head "No, never actually! No one even knows where he rests or even if he rests. You're very special Louis I'm sure the king will explain everything to you at dinner." 

She then left dragging a waving Wren out with her gently closing the door. I looked in the mirror. Special? Imagine that! Louis Tomlinson. Special? The word replayed in my mind as I slipped on stockings and a golden outfit. Looking in the mirror I nodded in approval it wasn't plain it was glimmering and shinning like the sun and I liked it. 

I flew over to the door yanking it open hoping to see Wren or Ella in hopes to get their approval on my outfit choice. My hopes were flattened when they weren't out there but in their place stood a beautiful white carriage floating there alone. I stared at it in confusion until a man dressed in white and black came out of nowhere. By now a crowd of curious light fairies peaked their heads of their doors and windows to see what the fuss was all about.

The man smiled at me "Louis?" I nodded and he bowed. I looked at him confused as he opened the door for me "We must not keep the king waiting." He gestured softly towards the door and i finally pluck up enough courage to use my legs and get inside. Dragging my insecurities with me inside.

On my way to wherever King Harry lives I passed by most of the other fairies homes. The multi color wings, clothes and hair with matching eyes. I stared at myself in the reflection of the glass. Feathery brown hair that often swoops over my eyes. Boring golden wings that barely know how to flutter and blue eyes. The eyes were probably a surprise to the light fairies. Usually light fairies have light brown eyes to match their golden wings. My hands were small and smooth perfect for a technology fairy who needs a steady grip on the smallest objects. My eyes were made for a water fairy and I somehow ended up with the physically body of a smaller animal fairy. For wind I'm not to sure how id fit in there.

I watched animal fairies on the ground helping small squirrels burry their nuts. They are all so closely connected to their power. I on the other hand feeling nothing but insecurity and disconnect. Maybe thats why the king wants to speech with me. Maybe I don't belong anywhere. Before my insecurities could eat me alive we came to a stop.

We sat in front of a glass like white castle. There were elements of all the fairies here. there were multiple fountains with animal's drinking out of them a slight and pleasant breeze from the wind fairies, new inventions being put to the test and of course a constantly beating sun with not a dark cloud in the sky.

I stepped carefully out of the carriage thanking the man who opened the door for me again. As I walked down the long pathway the world seemed to stop. Different colored lights glowed for every step I took. The animals faced me calmly and the winds seemed to change direction as if I influenced them. The door opened by themselves letting me in and closing slowly as i stepped foot inside. The furniture was just how I expected it clean, white and fashionable.

I stroked the fabric and it changed color under my finger tips. I gasped slightly and a giggle was heard form behind me. I looked to the long stone stairwell. Harry was on top smiling at me in another long white outfit. "I had the same reaction the first time I felt that couch!'

He quickly ran down the stairs his wings which were not in use hung by his sides. I smiled as he approached me shaking my hand again. He was taller than me by a lot. He was so beautiful it was intimidating. 

He gestured towards a set of chairs "These don't change colors I promise!" I sate down in one of the big comfy chairs smiling at him. He at across from me and folded his hands in his lap.

He cleared his throat "I know you're very confused as to what happened out there but I'm here to explain." I nodded "I didn't do anything wrong though right?"

Harry smiled a reassuring smile "Oh no of course not quite the opposite really!" I nodded slightly confused now "Then what is this meeting about?"

Harry nodded setting himself up in a comfortable position getting ready to tell what seemed like a long detailed story. I braced my self as he started, "Louis you have obtained a gift from your birth parents. The gift of not only light but a mixture of all the powers. If i remember them correctly your father was a rare mix himself. He was a water and a technology fairy. Your mother on the other hand was a light fairy and an animal fairy and might I add one of the best wind fairies of her time! Somehow when they had you they managed to give you every gift. The wings and hair of a light fairy. The eyes of a water fairy. The hands of a technology fairy. The body of animal fairy and the mind of a wind fairy. Your mind is always mixed and swirling with emotions your biggest is insecurity i can see it in your eyes. Theres only one other fairy in this realm with such a gift." 

I smiled now intrigued by this story "Who might that be?" Harry smirked "Well me of course! Hair of a lion, eyes as emerald as the outfits of the technology fairies, long fingers for the balancing of water. Long and lean for the manipulation of the winds and a heart of gold to catch the light."

I smiled at this brilliant man in front of me. "You. So what does this mean for me?" 

Harry stood up and went to the bookshelf "Simple. I will be your teacher! I will teach you everything I have learned un these short few weeks I've been here and in power and then we will continue on together to be the most powerful pair who get to travel to the real world jut like my parents did."

I watched as he dusted off book after book smiling like a crazy person. As he separated things into piled I pondered my many questions before asking, "How did you manage to become king so fast?" 

He looked up from his books his wings flapping slightly making a low humming sound a sign of interest. "My father and mother were once king and queen. They got lost somewhere in the real world and time moves much slower there. Im just awaiting their return."

I thought about it and said, "What happens if they don't return?" Harry handed me a pile of books matching the ones in his hands "Then ill be forced to marry and have someone by my side who will be my equal."

I nodded for what felt like the millionth time today, "Do you have a girl in mind?" Harry stood dead in his tracks and turned fully towards me laughing "Who said anything about a girl!"

I was confused "If you don't have a girl in mind then who do you think you're going to marry?" He shook his head smiling lazily at me "You most likely. We are the perfect match spiritually and in power. If you were a girl then id marry you anyway but you're not you're a boy and thats cool too."

I nodded slowly trying to process all the craziness that just spilled from those beautiful lips. "What if I don't want to marry you?" He paused pondering my question "Do you not find me attractive?"

I shook my head no a little too quickly "No! You're gorgeous." I blushed looking down as Harry stepped closer "Then whats the problem? I silently shook my head "I don't know you at all!"

Harry laughed heartedly "Louis I didn't say that we had to get married tomorrow. But in due time when you're ready we can talk about it. Now lesson one is about light read the chapter and then come find me in my office and we will go outside and see how well you can handle your first gift."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
